


My Lips Could Build a Castle

by ColebaltBlue



Series: What Do I Stand For? [1]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColebaltBlue/pseuds/ColebaltBlue
Summary: Alec Hardy has a birthday.  He forgot, but don't worry, Daisy remembered.





	My Lips Could Build a Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Treacle-a for the britpick. And for laughing at me (as you were supposed to) when I realized I had confused dales and downs - both of which have been excised from this story.
> 
> This story is set between two other stories I'm currently in the process of writing. What you need to know is that Alec and Ellie had an affair of sorts, a physical relationship, that ended by more or less mutual agreement and on not-bad terms between series 2 and series 3. Eventually it will be part of a series but does work as a standalone.
> 
> A million and one thanks to my beta who consistently and tirelessly helps me be a better writer one comma at a time.

Miller was up to something, he was sure of it. Daisy too, which seemed like too much of a coincidence, but he couldn't ever recall those two sharing anything more than a few polite hellos so although it bothered him, he couldn't figure out why.

They both really seemed to want him to go home at a reasonable hour. 

Daisy had texted twice that afternoon. Once _just to check in_ and another _you're still leaving at 6, right? You promised._ He'd called her after the second text, but she'd only picked up to say she couldn't talk and had to go. He caught Miller looking at him as he hung up and narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. She simply smiled and looked back down at the paperwork on her desk. Too innocently, he decided. Normally, she wouldn't have paid attention, or if she had, glared at him for being caught out, not smiled and ignored him.

And as for Miller. She had been managing him all day and it was driving him nuts. She'd told him more than once to give it to her, that it wasn't important enough to worry about today, or that he needed to leave something for tomorrow. She'd intercepted three DS's on their way into his office, and when the second seemed resistant to her persuasion to leave him alone, she actually pried the file out of his hands and glared at him until he left.

He hated being managed. He especially hated being managed by two people who were colluding to manage him. Although he didn't have any proof, he had a hunch, and his hunches tended to be accurate.

Normally, he'd just simply make Miller's day hell with tedium and demands — keep her off balanced and frustrated enough — until she snapped and told him what she was up to in a fit of anger. But ever since they had that thing, or whatever it was, that they had, he couldn't bring himself to be a proper jerk to her. On purpose at least. Or in front of other people. She knew it, too, because she had waved at him just now when she caught him glaring at her. 

It was almost time to go, and thanks to Miller he had no excuse to stay. His desk was clear, nothing had come in, and thanks to Daisy, he actually had every reason to go. 

Miller's smug smile was almost enough to make him stay out of spite. Almost. But Daisy was more important, so he gathered his things and left. Only five minutes after six. 

His mobile pinged. 

_We're out of milk_

_There was half a container when I left this morning_

_I spilled it, get more?_

_Now?_

_Thanks!_

Highly suspicious. He couldn't remember the last time Daisy had spilled the milk, maybe when she was six?

But she had asked and he preferred his tea with, so he stopped on the way home.

He was in line when his mobile pinged again.

_And bread_

_I'm already in line_

_Oh good! I was afraid you'd have already left. Ta!_

Right. Bread then. Unfortunately by the time he went back for the bread and returned to the line, it had doubled in length.

_Anything else._

He wasn't getting out of line again.

_No :-)_

Like an emoticon was supposed to make it better. 

He knew the word emoticon because Daisy had used it to mock him after he had complained that her texts were illegible after one too many that were entirely made up of emojis. That particular word he knew because he was complaining about all the little yellow face pictures Daisy would send him in response to his perfectly normal questions and Miller had spent a good ten minutes in the car laughing at him over that before she finally took pity on him and explained what the text Daisy had sent that had prompted the rant actually meant. 

When he'd told Daisy, she'd taken pity on him after she was done mocking him and told him she'd just use emoticons, like someone from the 90's or something, when she texted him. He thought about telling her that there wasn't texting in the 90's, but he'd suffered enough that day already so he just thanked her for taking pity on her old dad.

He let himself in the door while still fiddling with his keys, wallet, and carrier bag, so he wasn't looking up at first. When he did, there were entirely too many people in his living room: eight, if he included the babies perched on Chloe and Miller's hips. Daisy stood in the middle of the semi-circle looking entirely too pleased with herself. Miller was next to her holding Fred. Chloe was on the other side with Lizzie, then Beth, Paul, and Maggie. It was still for just a moment as he stood there, too confused to know how to react. Then, Fred squalled and the tension broke. 

"Oh god," Alec said.

"He forgot," Miller exclaimed, looking at Daisy. "I knew it, he bloody well forgot! You owe me a fiver, Paul, I told you he'd forget!"

"I never agreed to—" Paul bit off his own response with a sigh. Miller had already moved on.

Daisy smiled and shrugged at him, apologetically, he hoped. "Made it a bit easier to plan this — he never even suspected," she said to the room at large.

"No, no, no, no," Alec moaned. Suddenly remembering. It was his birthday.

Everyone laughed as if he had said something funny. He shook his head and came in. Daisy was proud of herself, he could tell. He smiled at her and tried not to make it look pained. 

"Happy birthday, dad," she said.

"Were we really out of milk?" he asked.

"Yeah, we were. But I used it to make dinner. You used the last piece of bread for your toast this morning and I knew you'd be mad in tomorrow if we didn't have any more."

"Dinner?" he asked. 

She nodded towards the table. It was set for eight and had two spots for the young kids tucked in. He didn't knew he owned that many matching dishes. It'd be a tight squeeze. Beth stepped forward, but stopped short of actually attempting to hug him.

"Happy birthday," she said. 

Paul nodded at him from his spot. Maggie looked between him and Daisy and smiled before she took a drink of whatever was in her glass.

"Thank you." Anything else would be rude, and that'd upset Daisy.

He wasn't sure what to do next. Miller saved him. She stepped forward and grasped his elbow, pulling him into the house. 

"Come have a drink. Well, first, go take off your jacket and tie, then come back and have a drink. Whatever Daisy made smells delicious and each of us brought a little something more. We won't embarrass you with gifts, so just go, then come back and we'll eat."

He let her push him towards his bedroom. He wondered if she'd follow him, but then he shoved that thought out and stepped away from her on his own. It wasn't fair to her and it certainly wasn't fair to himself to want Ellie to be the one who set everything right again when he felt off in his own home. 

He tossed his jacket and tie onto the end of the bed, but paused for a moment before heading back out. Daisy loved him. She did this for him because she loved him. And as awkward a night as it was sure to be, he couldn't help but need to swallow heavily and take a few deep breaths to settle the way that overwhelmed him entirely. He had a quiet moment of observation before the others noticed he'd returned. Beth and Paul and Maggie sat on the sofa, chatting with each other. Lizzie and Fred were playing together with some kids toys that had obviously been packed in for the occasion. Ellie stood in the kitchen supervising Chloe and Daisy as they consulted their mobiles and stirred something in a pot on the stove.

"What are they doing?" he asked Ellie, under his breath, as he stepped up beside her. She glanced back at him.

"I think they're checking that the pictures in the recipe match what they're seeing in the pot."

"Ah." That only made some sense. But he knew better than to continue to ask questions within earshot of Daisy. He also was pretty sure Chloe wouldn't have a problem making fun of him either. And for that matter, probably neither would Ellie. Even in front of all these people whom he supposed counted as friends. He glanced back at the group in the other room. They all seemed happy enough to be here.

"Daisy asked me who to invite," Miller said, softly. She bumped him gently in the side with her elbow. "She's a good one." 

He couldn't help but smile at Ellie in response, pleased and a little soft from the quiet moment they had just shared. 

He looked back at Daisy. She'd done good and so had Ellie. He knew Beth and Paul and Maggie well enough that although it was a bit odd to have them in his home, it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. He was glad no one else had been invited. Or if they had, they hadn't come.

Dinner was surprisingly fun. Paul told funny stories. Maggie was a good conversationalist and filled moments that could've become awkward. Daisy chatted with Beth and Chloe and helped with Lizzie and Fred. He found himself actually enjoying the evening and not just enduring it for Daisy's sake. Although Daisy had made the main dish, Miller had helped her coordinate a group effort to each contribute a side dish so that the table was full of good food. Their milk had been used in the cupcakes that Daisy brought out to much clapping and only a little singing. He ate one and made sure to set one aside for tomorrow as well. 

Afterwards, everyone had made their way to his living room. Daisy and Chloe were bent over their mobiles, but Maggie, Paul, and Beth kept up the small talk easily enough that he didn't feel lost. Lizzie cuddled sleepily on her mother's lap. Miller had disappeared at some point to put Fred down in Alec's room, and when she returned she presented him with a wrapped box. 

"Oh for god's sake," he protested, but was relieved when Daisy was the only other one to do so. 

"Well, go on then," Mille crowed, gesturing at the box. She was grinning way too much for the gift to be anything other than a massive joke. He just hoped he'd find it funny too and only a little embarrassing. He glanced at Daisy. She was smiling at him.

He took a deep breath and tore off the paper and opened the box. It was a t-shirt. He held it up: _Worst cop in Britain._

He glared at Miller. She wasn't even bothering to contain her giggles.

"What does it say, Dad?" Daisy asked. He sighed and turned it towards her. 

She looked puzzled, but glanced between him and Miller and offered a confused smile to both of them. 

"I told you I'd have t-shirts made up!" Miller said, finally giving in and laughing outright. Beth was smiling, Paul was looking torn between amused and concerned, and Maggie was chuckling behind her mug of tea.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks, Miller, really appreciate it." He waited a beat. "Where's yours?"

It just made her laugh harder. He smiled at her, he couldn't help it. He pretended he didn't catch Maggie's slightly startled look.

"Put it on!" Miller said. She was near tears. Her laughter was infectious and he was chagrined to find himself on the verge of it himself.

"No," he protested.

"Oh don't be like that, put it on!"

"So you can take a picture and post it to social media? Then Maggie can print it in the Echo? I'm not bloody well putting it on, Miller. Next think it'll be all over twitter."

By now she was wiping her eyes, still laughing. "I'm not going to take a picture, you big knob. I put a matching tea cup on your desk. Everyone will get to see that because Luke photoshopped a picture of you and put it up in the breakroom."

"Oh fuck off!" he said. He couldn't help but smile. 

Daisy chuckled at the exchange.

"You make sure he wears it, Daisy," Miller said, still laughing. 

Alec sighed and pulled the t-shirt on over his button down. It was comical looking with the collar and sleeves sticking out, buttons obvious through the thin white material with the large block letters looking like a headline splashed across his chest. She'd made good on her promise.

"If I see any device out capable of taking a photograph, I will confiscate it and then spend the rest of my career issuing you so many speeding tickets you'll be forced to walk the rest of your natural lives," he threatened, pointing to Beth, Chloe, Paul, and Maggie each in turn. He looked at Daisy, "That goes for you too."

Daisy pulled out her mobile and took a photo anyway. 

It seemed like a natural time to end the evening and everyone else seemed to think so too. Beth stood, so did Paul and Maggie. Miller collected the wrapping paper her present had come in and Chloe put away her mobile and went to help her mother with Lizzie. Everyone was smiling and chuckling. 

The kitchen wasn't a disaster, but Miller headed that way anyway as everyone else let themselves out with well wishes and happy birthdays. The three of them set to work tidying up the last of the mess. 

"Did you have a good birthday, dad?" Daisy asked.

"It was fantastic," he said, pulling her into a hug. He made eye contact with Miller over her head. "Thank you," he said to her as well.

She smiled at him and Daisy squeezed him tighter. The moment felt nice.

"Are you going to be ok to get Fred home?" Alec asked Miller, quietly, as he followed her down the short hallway to his bedroom.

"Yeah, thanks, he won't wake up much and he'll go right back to sleep," she reassured him as they paused in the doorway to peek in on Fred. Fred was sprawled on the middle of the bed, sleeping soundly. Alec envied him his easy slumber.

"Because," he started, unsure what he was going to say next. Was he going to invite her to stay the night? He didn't mean to, but there were the words ready to tumble out of his mouth. 

Ellie stiffened slightly and glanced down the hallway towards the kitchen. She then looked at him and shook her head once, but definitively. 

"Not a good idea," she replied, shortly. She wasn't upset though.

"I just meant—" he started.

"I know, but all the same, Alec."

He nodded and stepped into the room to break the tension. He respected their decision and he didn't want her thinking he didn't. He scooped Fred up in his arms and turned back towards Ellie.

Daisy was sitting on the sofa when they came back to the living room. She looked up and smiled at them.

"Thank you, Ellie," she said, brightly, but quietly so as not to disturb Fred. Alec was pretty sure a foghorn couldn't disturb Fred at this point.

"You did a fantastic job, Daisy," Ellie said. Daisy smiled and looked towards her dad, clearly pleased at her handiwork. Ellie gathered up the last of her and Fred's things.

Daisy held the door and Alec followed Ellie towards the car. Fred transferred to his car seat easily and only stirred a little as his mother buckled him in. Alec walked around the other side of the car and opened Ellie's door for her. She stepped up the driver's seat, putting the open door of the car between them. 

Alec glanced up at the house before looking back down at Ellie. He rubbed the back of his head, at a loss for words. It was hard to figure out what to say to her in these moments and so they both tended to just avoid them. He knew she would've never dreamed of saying no to Daisy when she asked, it wasn't that, but he still felt a little guilty that they stood here in the dark like this when they had both agreed it wasn't a good idea for them to do this anymore. Her reasons for needing to stop whatever it was they were doing were better than his for wanting to try it despite everything. He still missed her, though. 

He gestured towards the house, "Thank you, Ellie."

He meant, thank you for making it simple, and easy, and fun, and thank you for making Daisy happy. He knew she knew him well enough to understand what he was thanking her for.

She sighed and gave him a look he couldn't quite interpret.

"Happy birthday, Alec," she said. He had a feeling she wanted to say something else.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek. It was a friendly gesture, but given everything it still skirted a line. He stepped back quickly to show her that he wasn't trying to take advantage. She smiled at him and he let out a breath of tension. He hadn't misstepped. But he knew no further gesture would be welcome. She sat in her seat and he held the door for a moment more.

He looked out on the hills, dark against the starry night sky except where the yellow lights of the little town of Broadchurch sat nestled in between. It was the best birthday he had had in awhile. He was sure Ellie knew that.

"Good night and drive safe."

She rolled her eyes at him. 

That was better, he decided. He shut the door and she started the car. He stood there until she drove off, finally turning towards the house when her tail lights disappeared around the curve of the road.

Daisy was in the living room on her mobile. She glanced up when he came in.

"I like her," she said.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. 

"It's not like that," he protested.

Daisy smiled at him, pleased.

"No, Daze," he said, interrupting her, too exhausted by the weight of it all to have the conversation. He hoped she'd understand somehow. "It can't be like that."

She looked at him sadly.

"Come open your gift," she said. There was a box on the table in front of the sofa. He settled in next to her. It was a nice shirt and tie and he hugged her in thanks.

"Did you want to watch a movie or something?" he asked her.

"Dad, it's half ten."

"Yeah? So?"

"On a school night." When he didn't respond, she continued. "I need to go to bed? Get a good night's sleep?"

"Right. Then, off to bed with you."

She laughed at him and then picked up her mobile.

She swiped it open and he caught some logo and then his picture.

"What's this?" He said, leaning over to look at it more closely.

"It's a dating app," she replied.

"You teenagers don't just ask each other to the movies in between classes any more? And why are you using my picture?"

"Oh my god, dad, it's not for me, it's for you."

"Why in the world do I need a dating app?" he responded, confused.

"Dad," she said, looking at him as if he were an idiot. 

"Oh for god's sake, Daisy."

"It's your birthday, indulge me," she said.

He supposed he would. "Oh, go on then, how does it work."

"This one is great, you can't message anyone until they message you first!"

"How does anyone message anyone then?" he asked. 

"Women have to message you first," she said, exasperated.

He was even more confused.

"Never mind that, just, we need to make you a profile. I've chosen a picture, you look good in this one. What do you like to do?"

"I don't know?" he asked. He was going to be terrible at this, he knew.

"That's probably true," she said. "All right, how's this? _I recently moved back to Broadchurch and I'd really like to meet someone special. We can start with dinner."_

"Isn't that kind of boring?"

"Well, it's not like you have hobbies, Dad. I've got to make you sound non-threatening, but also nice."

"And that's so hard is it? Can't you just put that down? My daughter says I'm non-threatening and nice."

"I'm not putting down that your daughter made this for you. That will just make you sound lame."

"And that doesn't?"

"More lame."

"Can't have that, can we?"

Daisy snorted, then her clicked on her mobile a few more times.

"There," she said, looking satisfied. "Posted. I'll let you know if any good ones respond."

"Don't trust me to manage it myself?" he asked.

"I don't trust you to ever open it again," she responded.

He rolled his eyes. She was right.

"Thank you again, Daisy," he said. She smiled at him. 

"You're welcome, Dad."

They both headed for bed. Just before he climbed in he checked his mobile. There was a text from Ellie. _Fred seems to weigh twice as much when he's asleep. But he didn't wake up! Happy birthday!!_

He smiled. It was the first non-work text he'd gotten from her in quite awhile. It was probably a good thing Daisy was doing this whole dating app thing for him. 

_Thanks,_ he responded. He thought about sending an emoji, or emoticon, but he didn't. It wasn't like him. He smiled one more time, just a little sadly, before he set his mobile down and climbed into bed. It really had been one of the best birthdays he had had in a long time.


End file.
